In Love and War
by BenevolentBizzy
Summary: Why was he so jealous? Do Uchihas truly always get what they want? Let's find out.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No ownership here, just a no life girl with an imagination.

 **In Love And War**

 _Prologue_

It was unreasonable.

Incomprehensible, even.

It was single-handedly the most terrible situation he has ever been in—and he had been in _a lot._

He was Sasuke Uchiha. The only remaining member of the proud Uchiha clan. Ex-rogue ninja extraordinaire. Almost every woman's dream guy. Dark, handsome, and mysteriously alluring.

And Naruto, was Naruto. Konoha's number one knuckle-headed ninja. Social Outcast. Kyuubi Jinchuurki and residential dobe. Bright, loud, and completely annoying.

So why was he so jealous?

The answer was simple. The reason was complicated.

He was in love with his bestfriend's girlfriend. _Kagome Higurashi._

XxxX

His favorite color had always been blue.

Not that bright blue that reminded him of the sky and Naruto, but more like the navy blue of his shirt from his genin days.

Her eyes were the perfect shade of _his_ blue. Well, usually atleast, but the tear filled orbs staring up at him were wrong. Darker.

Dull and murky.

 _Damn, he really wanted to punch Naruto in the face right about now._

"He didn't show up again.. Sasuke, is there something wrong with me? Why am I never good enough?" she asked and the pain in her eyes break his heart.

"Kagome, I don't know why you always think this is your fault, but stop it. Naruto is, and always has been, an idiot," he paused to reign in his anger before continuing, "how about you get cleaned up and we will go get some oden. We both know its your favorite."

Sasuke felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched her eyes brighten to that perfect shade of navy blue once again.

"Thank you, Sasuke. You have absolutely no idea how much I appreciate you," she said with a tiny watery smile. He watched as she rose off the ground, wiped her eyes, and scampered off sluggishly towards her bedroom with slumped shoulders.

He was officially sure of three things.

One, Naruto was a bigger idiot than he had ever thought.

Two, He was definitely going to kick his ass the next time he saw said idiot.

And three, Kagome's heart was going to be his no matter what, consequences be damned.

XxxX

 **AN:** So this was just a plunnie I had running around in my head. Review and tell me if I should continue! Thank you guys for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto but it would be a really great Christmas present..

 **AN:** In this story, when I refer to 'Present Time', I'm talking about the prologue. It is going to be somewhat in and out of the past and present.

 **In Love and War**

 _Chapter One_

~Eight Months Ago~

When Naruto had first come to him about his interest in a girl, he brushed it off. After all, who in their right mind would find Naruto 'ideal boyfriend material'? So when Naruto came back to tell him he had secured himself a girlfriend, Sasuke was sure she wasn't anything special.

Only an idiot would date an idiot, of course.

So, as he sat at Ichiraku Ramen, half listening to Sakura prattle on about something Ino said who heard it from Temari whom heard it from Tenten, he wasn't expecting much. Maybe a little mousy girl who liked the idea of going deaf or perhaps a sneaky wench trying to take advantage of Naruto, who was, in fact, training to become the future Hokage. Needless to say, he figured it would be a very boring introduction and an equally boring meal.

"Naruto, slow down! The ramen isn't going anywhere," a woman said just outside of the food stand and he assumed it was _the girlfriend._

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan, I'm just so excited for you to meet my friends and maybe rub it in Sasuke-teme's face that I got a girlfriend before he did," an annoying voice that could belong to no one other than Naruto said, and you could hear the smirk in his tone.

Sasuke's face immediately set into a deeper, darker scowl than usual and he was about to send a nasty retort when Naruto lifted up the flaps to Ichiraku and ushered someone with dark hair inside.

"Naru-kun, I am not an object to flaunt so don't even think about it," she, Kagome, exclaimed as she whacked him on the arm which made him flinch and rub it like it had actually hurt.

Sasuke couldn't decide whether to be irritated someone tore into the orange-clad ninja before he did or to be satisfied that someone else was putting the dobe in his place.

He decided it didn't matter when the girl turned to greet them because re-learning how to breathe seemed much _much_ more important.

It wasn't love at first sight or anything of the sort(even though she _was_ one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen). There was no magic fireworks or any other cliché and outlandish occurrences that tended to happen in stories of instantaneous love. In fact, when he reflected back on this later, it would seem to be rather lame.. that might be because of the gobsmacked look on his face and they way he almost fell out of his seat, though.

Really, he couldn't help it. She looked _exactly_ like an Uchiha.

There was the creamy pale skin and that dark dark hair. She even had the elegant and attractive features and the natural grace to match. In fact, if it wasn't for the incredibly pretty navy blue eyes—his favorite—staring at him, he would have thought his brother had made some kind of mistake and missed someone.

He was brought out of his thoughts, thankfully before they traveled any farther, by Sakura nudging him and he glanced down at the pale hand the girl was offering him to shake with a tentative smile lifting her lips. He glanced at Naruto to see him looking back at him with furrowed brows, decided it was okay and extended his hand. He would have actually been impressed with her grip(it was still rather strong)if his hand hadn't completely dwarfed hers.

That was actually the first time that weird tingle in his chest made itself known.

Much later, he would curse himself and that _damnable tingle_ and her _cute_ hands that started it all.

Feeling like he skipped over something important, Sasuke looked her over once again and this time noticed how utterly _dainty_ she was. If it weren't for the telltale curves and plump chest that came with maturity, he might have called Naruto a pedophile. She couldn't have stood much more than five feet tall, which was ridiculous looking next to his six-foot-three frame. Her tiny feet were the same size as her equally tiny hands and she could not have weighed more than ninety pounds. Sasuke couldn't help but feel as if she were a fragile porcelain doll that needed to be furiously protected, as if she would shatter with just the slightest of touches.. which made hi m mentally slap himself because Uchihas absolutely _do not think those things._

Little did he know, he would be picking up those pieces more times than he could count.

Oh, the irony.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, meet my girlfriend, Kagome," Naruto said with a cheeky grin as he wrapped an arm around the dark haired girl's shoulders. It was almost amusing how her face burned red . Almost.

"Nice to meet you everyone, Naruto talks about you guys a lot," Kagome said with a small, warm smile. The tingle came back with a little bit more force but he just assumed he had ate something wrong.

Sasuke could only get out a small 'hello' that actually sounded kind of pathetic before Sakura exploded in her typical fashion.

"Oh my god! You're so pretty! How did Naruto get himself a girl like you? Is he treating you okay? He didn't bully you into dating him, did he? Naruto, if you did I'll punch you!" the pink-head raved. Everyone just started at her with their mouths hanging open until she moved closer and cocked her fist back to smash Naruto into next week.

Panicking a little bit, Naruto waved his hands around frantically and stuttered a hasty reply, "No Sakura-chan, you have it all wrong! Kagome and I have known each other for awhile and I promise she said yes because she wanted to! No need to punch me, honest!"

Sakura eyed him for second before turning to Kagome for confirmation.

The girl smiled, a little nervous, and nodded. That seemed to satisfy Sakura because she immediately launched into 'girl talk' and dragged Kagome over to sit next to her. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other before shaking their heads in exasperation and took their seats.

"So, what do you think, teme? Not quite what you were expecting, is she?" Naruto asked with a goofy grin on his face and Sasuke peeked over at the pretty newcomer and gave a small nod of his head.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. She is so small, I bet you never would have expected that she is a ninja. A damn good one at that, too," Naruto said and Sasuke was genuinely surprised. He hadn't even felt an ounce of chakra coming from her. But then again, he could have been too shocked to notice.

"I've never seen her before, and she didn't go to the academy with us," Sasuke said but Naruto had been friends with him long enough to hear the hidden questions.

"She came here from Kirigakure when she was a child, during that whole kekkei genkai civil war fiasco, which was just really stupid if you ask me. Anyways, as a war orphan from a different country, she was all alone but that bastard Danzo musta' seen some potential in her 'cause he placed her in ROOT. Got out when you killed the old fool, so I guess I have you to thank for that, teme," Naruto said and clapped him on the back once, "You are the reason why I met her afterall."

He would definitely come to regret that.

 _'She is from Kiri and ran away during the civil war.. does that mean she has a kekkei genkai and had to escape to save her life? An ex-ROOT member, too? Just where did Naruto find this girl?'_ Sasuke thought to himself, a little bit excited about a possible mystery to solve. She was pretty interesting and he had been rather bored lately.

Out loud though, he just said, "Hn."

A particularly loud exclamation had them looking over at the two kunoichi and he noticed Kagome's face was a perplexing shade of _tomato red_ and Sakura was about to giggle herself right off her stool.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, leave my poor girl alone! It looks like she is about to pass out from all the blood rushing to her face," the Hokage-in-training exclaimed as he got up and helped his girlfriend calm down, which didn't really seem to help.

"All I asked was if you're as overenthusiastic in bed as you are in everything else! It was a joke, anyways, I had no idea she was so shy," Sakura said and even managed to look a little bit ashamed of herself.

Sasuke decided to stop listening because he really didn't want to know about Naruto's sex life. He was more interested in figuring out what Kagome's possible kekkei genkai would be.

~Later that day~

After the rather loud and interesting meal spent with his teammates and Naruto's girlfriend, Sasuke found himself wandering to the Hokage tower. The sun was just starting to sink beneath the horizon and the color it painted the sky reminded him of dark navy blue eyes. Eyes that belonged to a face that looked Uchiha but wasn't; the face of his bestfriend's girl.

Shaking his head to rid himself of that train of thought, he entered the building and briskly walked up the stairs. The guards, seeing who he was and the darker-than-usual look on his face, let him pass without question and he entered the Hokage's office without so much as a knock.

His old sensei was the Hokage, after all, and that had its privileges.

Like getting information on who he wanted, when he wanted.

Kakashi Hatake sat in his chair with his back facing him but swiveled around after a moment of silence.

"Ah, if it isn't my old student, Sasuke-kun. What may I do for you?" he asked in that special way that was just so _Kakashi_ there was no other way to describe it.

"I want to know what you know about Kagome, Naruto's new girlfriend," Sasuke said although he was positive Kakashi probably already knew what his visit was about. Old pervert knew everything.

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow and stated, "An interest in cute little Kagome-chan? Now Sasuke, it isn't nice to try and steal your bestfriend's girlfriend. Especially when its the only girl that has ever like him more than you."

All he got in response was the red bleeding into Sasuke's black eyes, showing his was feeling more than just a little impatient and a maybe tad bit irritated. The Hokage sighed and opened a drawer to his desk. After a small bit of searching he pulled out a small sized file and pushed it across the desk top to Sasuke. The folder was plain except for the name 'Kagome Higurashi' neatly printed across the top.

Curiously, he opened it and peered inside.

 **Name: Kagome Higurashi**

Age: 22

Hair color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 155cm

Weight: 93 pounds

Blood-type: AB-

Status: Inactive

Origins: Kirigakure, current resident in Konoha

Details: Orphaned, became a member of ROOT at age 10, parents and bloodline unknown

He flipped through the rest of the file and didn't find anything particularly interesting but he instinctively knew this was not all.

Kakashi must have read his mind because he went on to explain, "Her files while in ROOT either never existed or were destroyed before we could find them. The only thing I really know about the girl is that she requested to be taken off of active duty after Danzo died and started working as a medic in the hospital. She is exceptional at it, too. Apparently Naruto went in there for a fractured wrist a couple months back and they hit it off. I really don't have anymore information then that, besides the fact that concealing her chakra is second nature to her and she never makes a sound when she moves, sort of like an ANBU captain. Must have been part of the training she had to endure... poor girl, I don't even think she ever really wanted to be a ninja. She seemed to be struggling pretty hard emotionally when Naruto showed up, had to have her watched for attempts on her life for a bit. She has gotten better, thanks to Naruto's talent to make connections with everybody."

Sasuke let it all sink in for a minute and contemplated what the missing information could possibly tell him. With a nod in thanks to Kakashi, he stood up in a flourish of black fabric and stalked silently out of the room. The silver-haired Hokage sighed as he watched him go and scratched his head, a knowing look on his face.

 _'A female has finally caught your attention, Sasuke.. and it just so happened to be Naruto's girl. What will you do? Steal his happiness or deny your own? Only time will tell, I guess.'_

XxxX

 **AN:** Thank you for the reviews on my last chapter! As long as I keep getting encouraging reviews, I will keep writing! Any and all ideas welcome! Keep on reading, you lovely people.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I still do not boast ownership of Naruto or Inuyasha.. sigh. Anyways, on with the story!

 **In Love and War**

Chapter Two

~A couple weeks later~

It wasn't until a couple weeks later that he saw Kagome again.

The day had started out as any other regular day. Lots of fangirls, lots of stupid people. It was just a typical mess of annoyances, really. However, there _was_ one thing that stood out from the otherwise dreary routine day and that was the little _annoyingly yellow_ sticky note he found stuck precariously to his refrigerator. It stood out as soon as he walked into his tiny functional kitchen, not only because he was meticulous about messes but also because it was the only splash of color in his very much dark and drab abode. Naruto had claimed that it suited a _'bastard like him'_ many times but woe to him.

What really actually bothered him though, was the note that was scrawled onto the offending piece of glaringly bright adhesive parchment. He could tell from a foot away even without his Sharingan that the handwriting was Naruto's, from the way it looked more like chicken scratch than anything else. Sasuke squinted his eyes—his eyesight had declined significantly in the past couple years from overuse of his Sharingan—and attempted to make out what the offending letter said.

 _Konoha Hospital, noon. Room 104. Eye checkup required._

 _P.S. You need some light in your apartment, teme! And you snore when you sleep._

 _-N_

Sasuke furrowed his brows for a moment, wondering as to why the dobe was sending him letters about his doctor's appointments like some kind of overbearing wife but figured Kakashi sent him under the guise of 'Hokage training' just to annoy him.

 _'Tch, what a bunch of idiots. And I do NOT snore in my sleep, fucking dobe.'_

Ripping the note off the fridge and burning it in a burst of irritation and flames, he turned around to look at the clock and scowled even more. 11:37. _Great. Fucking fantastic!_

He proceeded to his bedroom where he threw on his usual attire. Dark gray shinobi pants, black under shirt, black jacket and black ninja sandals. It was a wonder how he didn't notice why Naruto called him a gloomy Uchiha-teme. He probably just didn't care, though.

Sasuke looked into the mirror hanging on his bedroom wall once to make sure he was presentable and left through the window beside his bed.

XxxxX

The sterile white walls and the clinical smell of antiseptic, coupled with the incessant beeping of numerous machines were only a couple reasons why Sasuke Uchiha hated the hospital. The looming cloud of sorrow and death was another. But by far the most irritating thing(not that he wasn't ever _no_ _t_ irritated)was the medic-nins. There was always an annoying nurse, poking and prodding him unnecessarily while looking at him with lidded eyes, be it Sakura or someone else. They would always make some remark about how they could take better care of him if he took his clothes off. And, acting accordingly to the situation, he would always glare at them and storm out of the room.

These checkups were useless anyways, because the news would _always_ stay the same. No damn doctor, no matter how qualified could stop the inevitable.

He was going blind. _No if's, and's, or but's about it._

It was something he had accepted already. Just like he had accepted that he was about to get fondled not-so-subtly by some annoying kunoichi that couldn't take a hint. Like Sakura.

He was pleasantly surprised however, when the head of hair that popped into his room wasn't pink.. or any other outrageous color. It was blue-black.. and wavy.. and long.. and suspiciously familiar.

The beautiful blue eyes that peered up at him were really familiar too.

 _Kagome Higurashi._

Somewhere in the back of his head, he vaguely remembered Kakashi saying something about her being a medic but the idea of her being assigned as his doctor had never really crossed his mind. He was startled out of his thoughts by a voice being cleared.

"So, Sasuke Uchiha, ne? You're the one the girls were making a fuss about? Hm.. can't imagine why," she said and the cute little smirk playing at the edges of her mouth gave him the impression she was joking. Some strange part of him hoped she was, anyway.

"Hn, I really don't care about what their problems are," he said honestly and her smirk spread just a little bit farther. If he didn't know better, he would have assumed the feeling that bloomed in his chest was satisfaction. _Preposterous._

"I assume you are familiar with this routine, I'm going to use my chakra to check the state of your eyes. Please close them, if you would," she urged with a soft smile that made the feeling in his chest swell again to all new heights.

It usually wasn't asked of him to close his eyes during the check-up because most females took it as their time to flaunt their chests in front of his face. The fact that Kagome didn't intend to do that gave her a lot of points as his doctor and as a person too. Although, he had to remind himself that she was his _best friend's girlfriend.._ which probably had a lot to do with why she didn't want to take advantage of him. That also added more points to her as a person because it showed she was loyal. _And dammit, he just wanted to stop finding good things about her._

He looked at her pretty, reassuring eyes one last time before he closed his and felt the soft contact of her fingertips against his temple. She had to step closer to him in order to reach and he could smell the sweet scent of apples, cinnamon, and vanilla on her skin. Her voice startled him when she spoke, although the words were anticipated long before she got there.

"Well, Uchiha-san, your ocular nerves are definitely deteriorating.. from overuse of your Sharingan, I'm sure. From the way it looks, it won't be long before you will have to be taken off active duty.." she said while chewing on her bottom lip in thought.

Sasuke couldn't keep the pained look off of his face. Even though he had expected to hear those words for sometime now, they still tore through his heart like a bullet.

He was an Uchiha and not just any; he was the last. It was his destiny to be a shinobi and protect the village his brother had sacrificed it all for.

 _But I fucking can't.. because I'm going blind.. I guess what goes around, really does come around-_

"However Sasuke," she continued on, surprising him. In all the times he imagined this conversation there weren't any _but's, however's, or maybe's._ She gave him a pointed look to see if he was still listening before adding, "I would like to try something, okay? This needs to stay between me and you but as your doctor, I feel it is necessary to help you in any way I can. Please, relax. This may feel a bit different than what you are used to but I promise I'm only trying to help. Trust me," she pleaded. The look in her eyes was rather genuine but he would have agreed anyways because really, _it couldn't get any worse._

He closed his eyes again, this time a little apprehensive. Deep down, though, a small spark of hope had ignited and it was warm, much like the feeling that was spreading from her gentle fingertips and into his head. The feeling was unlike that of chakra, as it tingled and caressed the blood vessels and chakra systems behind and inside his eyes. It pooled around his iris and cornea like warm water and brought with it such an intense feeling of relief that if he were a lesser man, he would have laughed. After a few moments, he felt the feeling recede and Kagome pulled away her fingers.

"Open your eyes," she said.

After a moment of hesitation, he did.

Immediately, he sucked in a huge breath. Not because he could see better than he had in years or anything like that(that actually did play a very large part though), but because she was so much more beautiful now that he _could_ see better.

The color of her eyes, which he had previously thought were a pretty navy-blue, were actually a breath-taking swirl of many different shades. There was the dark navy blue ring around the outer edges and the almost silver ring around the pupil. In between were blown-glass eyes, colored with every shade of blue known to man.

Seeing his wide-eyed look, Kagome knew that she had accomplished what she was going for and allowed a dazzling smile to bloom. Despite everything she had been through, she loved helping people and she could see the pain in his soul. He was suffering more than anyone truly knew, but she knew.. the look in his eyes was so painfully familiar because it was the same god damn look in her eyes.

 _But that's a story for a different time._

"I think you should come back every two weeks, so we can continue to work on your vision. I'm happy to help you, Uchiha-san. You're very important to Naru-kun which makes you one of my important people as well."

Her smile made him feel like he was going blind and drowning all at the same time, in warm fuzzy feelings.

It was in that moment he started to fall.

It was also when he decided she would be one of his _few_ important people, as well.

XxxxX

~Present Day~

Kagome walked ahead of him as they traveled down the busy night streets of Konoha towards the little joint they always ate at on nights like this. Sasuke didn't see anything special about it but Kagome always claimed that they made _the best oden_ and as long as it kept that beautiful smile on her face, he'd eat anything, anywhere.

She was looking around at all the sights and stores but the soul-wrenching pain was still hidden there, deep within her eyes. Sasuke took in her glossy black hair that was piled messily on top of her head in a bun and the thin, swan-like neck it exposed. Her frail little shoulders were still slumped with the weight of her grief but she soldiered on and it made him proud. The sight of her so distraught and self-conscious filled him with a rage so deep, it threatened to overtake him.

As if feeling his eyes on her, she turned around and gave him that same small, watery, _fucking heartbreaking_ smile that she always did and he decided to throw caution to the wind.

Not like Naruto fucking cared anyways.

Sasuke reached down and covered her tiny hand with his much larger one and gave it a comforting squeeze. She squeezed his hand back but didn't let it go so he decided that that meant it was okay with her to continue contact. It wasn't that they didn't touch, because they did—he was her support system after all, but touching in public was taboo due to her relationship with Naruto. In the past couple of months, Naruto had really starting training in earnest to be the Hokage and his fan base had risen to staggering heights, so there was always sneaky women lurking around, ready to tell Naruto that Kagome was being unfaithful.

Of course, if it wasn't for not wanting to hurt Kagome anymore, Sasuke wouldn't give a fuck what Naruto heard. He was after all, the one who was being unfaithful.

But Sasuke wasn't anything if not in love with Kagome.

They stepped into the quaint little restaurant that always smelled of noodles and fish soup and sat down at a booth. Without even ordering, a bowl of oden was placed in front of Kagome and onigiri and tomato slices were placed in front of him, along with two steaming cups of green tea.

Even though her enthusiasm was thoroughly subdued, Kagome still dug into her oden with a vigor that was vaguely childlike. To anyone else it would have looked sloppy and undignified, but to Sasuke, the little bit of broth dripping on her nose was the single most cute thing in the joint.

 _Oh, how the mighty have fallen._

"Do you.. do you think Naruto is actually.. messing around with someone else?" she tentatively asked.

It took him a second to separate his vicious opinions from what he knew as fact.

"I don't know, Kagome.. I never thought of Naruto as that kind of guy. Fucking idiot, yes. Cheater? No. But something _is_ going on," he growled and watched as her eyes lowered to the table. She had flinched when he said the word 'cheater' and knew it was painful for her to think about it like that.

After years of running from danger and her own feelings, she finally had decided to gift someone with her heart— _and what a beautiful heart it was._

He just wished it was him she had given it to. Because Naruto was stomping all over it.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun.. for being there for me, ya know? It's not like you even have to care, I'm just Naruto's silly girlfriend who happens to be to blind to see that even _he_ obviously doesn't care about me-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, god dammit," Sasuke interrupted with a bang as he smacked the table in anger. Growling through clenched teeth, he continued, "Naruto is nothing but a fucking idiot that has no idea how good he really has it! I know plenty of guys that would kill to have you and plenty of girls that would kill to _be you!_ And everybody loves you! Ino loves you, Hinata loves you, Kiba loves you, Lee _adores_ you, I-..." he cut himself off.

"You what, Sasuke-kun?"

"I..."

 _I love you._

"I... I'm just really sorry for what is going on. I promise you are more to everybody than just Naruto's _silly little girlfriend._ Not everyone can call themselves Sasuke Uchiha's best friend, ne?" he said with a smirk but deep down, because being _just a friend_ was killing him.

Kagome laughed at his display of arrogance and said, "I guess you're right. I mean, how many people could stand being friends with a stick-in-the-mud like you, eh?" she teased and stuck out her tongue at him.

Her mood had changed so quickly all he could do for a few seconds was gape but it was moments like these where he was reminded why she was the woman who held his heart.

XxxxX

Finally updated! I have a really hard time with dialog, although I don't really care about OOCness because this is my fanfiction and I do what I want.. So give me your opinions and constructive criticsm is always welcome! Thank you for reading :D


End file.
